


How do I say fuck you in flowers?

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, No Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, in flowers, the Hamilsquad just wants to say fuck you, there is like one swear word, to King George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: The summary basically is in the title. And the tags.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Hercules Mulligan/Reader, John Laurens/Reader, Lafayette/Reader
Kudos: 45





	How do I say fuck you in flowers?

It was a calm, quite day in your flower shop in new York. It was already way in the Afternoon and you were just using your free time to take care of some of the flowers, when all of a sudden four young men stormed in. One of them slapped 20 bucks onto the counter and then spoke to you.  
“ Sorry to interrupt madame, but how do you say fuck you passive aggressively through flowers?”, he had a thick French accent.  
“Oh your not interrupting anything at all.”, you said delighted by their request. Getting to work in an instant, arranging a nice bouquet for the four really excited looking fellas.

Before you rang them up you explained to them what each flower meant.  
“So first of all you need Geraniums that stand for stupidity, then foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet that stand for uselessness, yellow carnations that say you have disappointed me, orange lilies for hatred and or striking and full of loathing. That good?”  
“Just perfect.”, said another one. Who was equally as tall as the Frenchman, wearing a grey beanie.  
“Great.”, you replied with a wide grin. “That will be 15 bucks then. And who do you want it to be addressed to?”  
“To George William Frederick, please.”, said a third one with freckles all over his face.  
Carefully taking the bouquet in his hands the man with the accent slid the 20 dollar bill closer to you with his elbow. “You can keep the change. Thank you so much for your help.”

Getting out of the shop joking and snickering you couldn´t contain your laughter any longer. What a crazy encounter, but it really sweetened your day.


End file.
